Welcome To The Family
by Carmen1
Summary: This is Amy's story. About 2 lonely best friends, and how that one evening made a big difference in both her and her friend, Lita.
1. That Fateful Evening

It was very unseasonably cool and quite overcast for an autumn day here in the Kanto area. Cloudy skies with a hint of a drizzle, and the evening got dark fairly early.Inside home, my mother was busy in the guest room with her paperwork from her job. I was in my room, sitting in front of my computer, finishing up on my research paper I have been working on for a week now. I was about ready to wrap up the paper and save it in my files when suddenly I heard a faint banging on the front door.

"Amy! Open up, Amy, please! Open the door!", I walked to the front door, and peaked out the side window. It was Lita, my best friend from school. She transfered from a public school in Osaka early in the semester. I had heard stories that she had a reputation of being a deliquent, always getting into fights. When I first met her, she didn't seem that way. She was quiet and rather kind-hearted. She told me that she enjoys cooking and figure skating, and that admired me of becoming a physician when I went to secondary school. One day, Lits made me a very delicious homemade lunch. I was very impressed. She was a year ahead of me, and always shared lunchtime together. She would ask for help in her studies and I always helped her. She tells me of her many past boyfriends. Lita seemed to be the kind of girl who always took control, who kept a level head. But that night, when she knocked on my door, she seemed very distressed. I immmediately opened the door and she rushed into the house.

"Lita", I walked over to her, placing my hand on her trembling shoulder, "Lita, what's the matter?"

Lita slowly turned toward me, eyes bloodshot as if she spent the last hour or so crying. "Amy", she stammered, barely able to get the words out.

"Lita, it's alright', I whispered to her, "I'm here for you. Here, sit down, and tell me what happened". Lita sat down on the chair, still trembling. I stood in front of her in total concern for her well being. Suddenly, she pulled me toward her, pressing her head againest my chest. She then burst into tears, a very bitter sounding burst. I cradled her head in my arms, brushing the back of her head softly.

"A-A-Amy", sobbed Lita, "he broke up with me. Kevin, my boyfriend, said he wanted nothing to do with me. I stood stunned, and quietly asked, "why would he want nothing to do with you?"

"He says he can't deal with my past, can't deal with someone like me anymore", Lita said with tears still streaming down her face, "he won't see me for the girl I am now. It's just not fair!"

I took my fingertips and brushed away her tears. I then told Lita tenderly, "I can't see why any boy would want nothing to do with you. You're kind, considerate..a great cook and excel in sports. I can't see why".

"It's my past, Amy", exclaimed Lita, "Kevin still sees me as a troublemaker, a deliquent. I...I...I...."

"What is it Lita? Please tell me."

"I was expelled from my last school. I was transfered to this school so I won't have to go to Osaka School for Girls".

"Like A detention home for juvenile deliquents, Lita?"

"That's exactly what that is, Amy", exclaimed Lita, choking on her tears.

This came as a shock. I would have never see her as a troublemaker. All that mattered was she was my friend, and she needed my shoulder to cry on.

I sat down next to her, gently taking her hand in mine. "Lita, I don't care about your past. What matters is that you're my one true friend. And I'm here for you."

Lita turned to me and said, "You really mean that? Regardless of my past?"

"Yes, in my heart of hearts, I'll be here for you", I nodded slowly. It was then my mother walks into the living room. My mother then asks, "Honey, is everything alright. Who's your friend?"

"Mother, this is Lita, from school", I answered, "Lita, this is my mother".

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Anderson", Lita replied, wiping away tears.

"Alright, then, maybe the two of you should head to the bath.I believe a nice soak will help with what's wrong with you".

"Sounds like a good idea. mother", I turn to Lita and asked, "how about you? Sound like a good idea?" Lita smiled and nodded. "OK, then, a bath it is."

We both got up and walked to the bath, while holding Lita's hand. Lita then said, "Your mother seems to be a very wonderful lady. Where's your dad?"

"My mother and father are seperated, Lita. It's just mom and I. We've been doing fine."

"Oh....alright", nodded Lita.

This has been Part 1 of the fanfic trilogy, and Part 2 will follow shortly. Let me know what you think. - Carmen 


	2. Baring Of The Souls

I took a soapy sponge and asked Lita if I could wash her back. Lita replied, "yes, you can". I slowly took the sponge and ran the sponge down Lita's back. I took a bowl of warm water and washed off the soap off her back. She then took the sponge and proceeded to wash her arms and legs.

"Can I wash your back too, Amy?", she asked. I nodded, turned my back toward her to wash my back. I felt the sponge and the suds on my back as Lita washed it. She took a bowl of warm water and washed the suds off my back.

"Let's go the bathing area", I asked Lita. She nodded, as we stepped into the tub of warm water. I noticed and she bathed, Lita looked a bit relaxed than earlier tonight. 

"Lita", I asked, "how does your parents feel about it?"

Lita looked down and said, "My parents were killed in a plane crash a few years ago, Amy."

"I'm very sorry, Lita", I responded sadly, "you must be very lonely".

"No, it's OK really," she replied, "I'm like to be by myself".

"But, what about friends, Lita? Surely you must have a few friends."

"I don't have many friends. As in true friends. The only true friend I have is you, Amy."

I sat in the tub, totally frozen. Nobody had ever said something that like to me. I went up to Lita and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. Lita then wrapped her arms tightly around me as well. I can feel both our bodies trembling.

"Amy, why are you shaking?", questioned Lita, "I'm the one who was down in the dumps".

"It's just...it's just...just that no one has ever said anything like that to me, ever", I replied, holding her closer. 

"I really meant what I said, Amy. I meant it from deep in my heart", whispered Lita.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're my friend. You really made the big difference in me".

"That's what friends are for, Lita", I whispered as I slowly scratched her back.

"Sometimes I'm not all that strong, you know", she adds.

"Lita", I assured, "we all have our weak points. No one's invincible. It's what makes us human."

Lita and I looked at each other and smiled, grasping each other's hands. Then I took my index finger and rubbed the tip of Lita's nose. Lita giggled.

"Amy, dear", I heard my mother calling out to me, "I put out an extra pair of pajamas out for your friend. It would be best if she should stay over tonight. I'll wash her clothes now."

"Ok, mother", I replied to her. I turned to Lita and said, "looks like you'll be spending the night here".

Lita smiled and nodded. This was the first time tonight I have seen her truly happy. I happily smiled back.

This is part 2 of my fanfic. I couldn't come up with titles for parts 1 & 2, but if you have suggestions, I'll take them. I'll submit the final chapter to you within a couple days, part 3 does have a title, and that is "Welcome To The Family".You'll see when you read the final part ^_^ - Carmen 


	3. The Proposition

It was now late evening, around 10:30. I was curled up on my bed while Lita was next to me in the fetal position. I could hear the rain falling againest the windowpane at my room.

"Lita", I whispered to her, "are you asleep?"

"No, Amy, I'm not", she replied as she turned to me, "I'm not used to getting to bed this early."

"Lita, I had wanted to ask you".

"What is it, Amy? Ask me."

"Lita, how would you feel about stay here with me and my mother?", I asked.

Lita looked at me and then turned her back and mumbled, "I dunno".

As she lay back down, tears filled my eyes. My body was limp and trembling. Suddenly the tears rolled down my face, falling on Lita's cheek.

Lita suddenly sat up and turned toward me, placing both hands on my shoulders,

"Amy", she asked softly, "Amy, what's the matter?"

I started crying uncontrollably. I covered my face as to not let Lita see me crying. "I just....I just....just didn't want to see you l-l-lonely, that's all." I hung my head, still sobbing uncontrolably.

Lita wrapped her arms around me, placed my head on her shoulder.

"There, there, Amy. Shhhhh. Don't cry", she whispered, "please don't cry."

I stammered while trying to hold back the tears, "Lita, you're my friend. I love you very much. I just can't stand seeing you in anymore pain".

"Oh, Amy," Lita cooed softly, " I know you only looking out for me. I appreciate everything you do for me. I'll be alright. Living alone isn't all that bad, really."

Lita then pressed me closer to her, "and I do love you, too, friend."

As the tears continued to fall, I couldn't get the words out to what I wanted to say.

"Amy, It's Ok", she whispered, "Shhhhh. It will be OK".

"Please, Lita. Please don't say that", I stammered tearfully.

"You....you don't have any brothers or sisters. Is that right?", she questioned.

I nodded sadly. "I have no brothers or sisters. Just mother and I. Father left us some time ago".

Lita took her hand and brushed my hair back with it, "I see now. You know, Amy, I'm an only child, too".

"You are an only child, t-t-too?", I stammered softly.

"Yes, Amy, I am. I understand what you're going through. Not having a sibling around the house, just to share things with, to talk to, to play with", she says, "but then again, there's always the other side of the coin where-"

"Lita, what did you mean by other side of the coin?", I demanded, cutting her off, "have you ever had times that the loneliness can hurt you to the point of being unbearable?"

Lita then placed both hands on my face, still stained with tears, "Amy, sometimes it sucks not having someone around at home. Even though I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself in a tough situation, being lonely can take a toll on me at times".

"So tell me why you won't accept my offer for you to stay with mother & I? My mother would love to have you around. Help with the chores, the cooking, the laundry, and you'll always have me when you need someone to talk to. And you can still continue to make more friends. I'll even introduce you to some of mine if you'd like."

Lita paused for a moment, looking at the TRF poster on my bedroom wall. Then looked at me and said, " Amy, it's about time you had a big sister."

My eyes lit up for a moment when I asked, "Do you really mean that? You will stay as long as you like?"

Lita smiled. "Yeah. Besides, that old apartment was getting a bit on the dingy side anyway. I could use a nice family atmosphere".

I took Lita on my arms and held her tightly, crying tears of joy, knowing that I not only have a best friend, but a big sister figure as well.

"Welcome to the family, sis", I smiled. 


	4. In Makoto's Eyes - New Surroundings

Makoto watched as the moving men had just finished putting the last of her belongings inside the moving van. All her clothes, stereo, CD's, stuffed animals, kitchware, appliances, TV, VCR, bed, and her personal furniture, all in the van, except for one item. It was a teddy bear that Makoto snuggled to as she gets ready to leave her old apartment to live with her schoolmate and best friend Ami. Makoto has been without family since her parents were killed in that fateful plane crash, but something happened that night she went to Ami's over the breakup of her boyfriend. That something had changed her life completely. She never realized how important true friendship was, and that there were still people out there that would accept, befriend, and even love someone with a past like hers. How anyone would even shed tears for somebody's well being out of true caring. Nobody has ever wept for Makoto, that is not the way Ami did that night. She felt that she and Ami do have things in common, and can relate spiritually, as well as emotionally.

Madoka, her landlord, walked over to Makoto and asked, "are you sure you want to move out? You are one of out better tenants". Makoto justed smiled and said, "Madoka-san, I appreciate that you let me be one of your tenants. But I feel I need a change. Give my best to your fiance".

"Sure will, Mako", smiled Madoka, "and if you ever decide to move back, this apartment will be here for you. Drop by and visit us when you're in the area".

"I'll do that", Makoto said as she enters the passenger side of the van, still clutching to the teddy bear. Madoka shuts the door behind her and grins, "best of luck to you".

"Thank you", Makoto answers, as she continues to hold the teddy bear tightly in her arms. It was a white and brown teddy bear wearing a chef's hat and apron with her initials monogramed on it. It was that teddy bear that Ami gave her for her birthday. Makoto looked at the stuffed toy and grins wide, to the point of a single tear falling from her eye, and down her face. "My dearest Ami", Makoto thought to herself, " I'm so glad that we've became great friends. And now I'm going to become part of your family. Just as long as I'm allowed to keep my last name".

As the moving van pulled away, Makoto waved goodbye to Madoka, and Madoka waved back. Now Makoto knows for sure that she has a new home, and a new family, to come to.

Tell me what you think of the epilogue. Do you think it's fitting? - Carmen 


End file.
